As floating production platforms are moving to deeper waters, lower weight drilling risers are required. A drilling riser is a large diameter string of pipe made up of sections that are secured together, typically by flanged connections. Metallic drilling and productions risers need to be 30% to 50% lighter than metallic risers used in standard depth platforms. A composite overwrap on a metallic tubular improves the hoop characteristics and allows the riser weight to be reduced by approximately 30%. However, a further reduction to 50% requires a unique method to not only support the hoop loading, but also to carry a larger portion of the axial loading. Problems exist in transferring axial loading from the metallic tubular to the composite in a composite enhanced metallic drilling riser system.